


Thunder

by funidontlikeyoueither



Category: Glee
Genre: Don’t copy to another site, M/M, Past Blaine Anderson/Kurt Hummel, Thunderstorms
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-05
Updated: 2020-05-05
Packaged: 2021-03-02 17:27:51
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 999
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24010564
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/funidontlikeyoueither/pseuds/funidontlikeyoueither
Summary: After getting caught in the rain, Elliott and Kurt get trapped inside and learn more about each other.
Relationships: Elliott "Starchild" Gilbert/Kurt Hummel
Comments: 2
Kudos: 44





	Thunder

**Author's Note:**

  * For [eridixm](https://archiveofourown.org/users/eridixm/gifts).



"So," Elliott held the door open for Kurt while they exited the music store, "any plans tonight?" 

"I was supposed to be going out with Rachel, but she cancelled." Kurt sighed, remembering how she seemed to be cancelling a lot on him since her  _ Funny Girl _ practices increased. 

"Crap,” Elliott groaned as a few droplets of rain fell onto him, "it’s starting to rain." 

"At least it’s only spitting." Kurt tried to be optimistic, but the rain instantly grew heavier, drenching them both. 

"Let’s just get back to my place, it’s closer," Elliott told Kurt, taking off his jacket and draping it over Kurt’s head. 

"What are you doing? You’ll get wet," Kurt asked, picking up his speed so they would get indoors quicker. The streets were packed with people desperately trying to find shelter, causing Kurt being constantly shoved. 

"I don’t want you to get sick," Elliott explained and sighed in relief when they finally reached his apartment. 

"Thank you." Kurt handed his friend back his jacket. 

Kurt always loved being in Elliott's apartment. It was 3 times the size of his own, however, it still lacked space due to the walls being covered in bookshelves filled with sheet music, CD's, bootleg musicals, and photos. However, that wasn't what Kurt loved the most; it was the constant surprises the apartment held. Despite Kurt having visited the apartment numberless times, he still hadn't explored the place fully. 

"I’m gonna change, okay? Do you want any clothes?" Elliott offered and Kurt nodded gratefully. 

* * *

Kurt emerged grumpily from Elliott’s room, grumbling. 

"Hey, Kurt, you want any hot choc- oh my God." Elliott burst out laughing when he saw how baggy his clothes were on his band partner. "You’re practically _dragging_ my sweats on the floor." 

"Shut up, jerk," Kurt sighed, playfully punching his friend on the shoulder, "and yes, please, hot chocolate would be great right now." 

Elliott nodded in acknowledgement just as a rumble of thunder was heard from outside. Terror filled Kurt when he heard the noise, causing him to squeak and jump into Elliott’s arms. 

"Hey!" The taller male gasped as he wrapped his arms around his shaking friend. "Are you okay? Are you scared of thunder?" 

Kurt gently nodded his head and Elliott stroked his hair, tightening his grip around him. "It's going to be okay," Elliott consoled.

Kurt mumbled an apology into his chest, embarrassed to be scared of thunder. He thought back to when he was a child, how his mom used to comfort him the same way Elliott was at that moment.

"I have an idea," Elliott whispered. 

* * *

Holding Kurt's hand, Elliott led him through his living room into a room that was unfamiliar to the shorter of the two.

"Why this room?" Kurt inquired, glancing around the room cautiously. It was empty aside from a few guitars, speakers and a small couch. Even the walls were bare, simply lined with white foam tiles.

"This is my practice room. It’s soundproof. Inside an’ out, so, you can’t hear the thunder," Elliott explained. "What do you want to do?"

"Since I don’t know how long I’ll be here, can you teach me how to play the guitar?" Kurt requested, batting his eyelashes. 

"Sure." 

Kurt mumbled a “thank you” as Elliott passed him the instrument, however, he frowned when he wasn't sure how to hold it. "Um, can I have some help, please?" he asked, humiliated that he couldn't do it himself.

"Yeah, just, uh," Elliott stuttered as he moved closer to Kurt. His cheeks grew hot when his hands touched Kurt's, their fingers overlapping as Elliott showed Kurt the basic chords.

"You're amazing at this," Kurt observed. "I'll never get the hang of it."

Elliott snorted. "Trust me, Kurt, I was a hell of a lot worse than you when I first started."

"I may need proof of that," Kurt said. It gave him confidence knowing that someone as talented as Elliott was once a beginner like him.

"I have an old tape somewhere of my first performance, needless to say, I was _terrible_."

"I need 11 copies of that." Kurt giggled then yelped with joy when he played the chords correctly by himself.

"Hey! You're a natural," Elliott grinned, putting his arm around Kurt.

"Thanks," Kurt sighed cheerfully as he put the guitar down.

* * *

"Is something on your mind?" Kurt asked Elliott, noticing his friend's unusual behaviour. It had been 20 minutes since they had last spoken and Elliott had been looking at Kurt nervously every few minutes. 

"Um, there is something I need to confess," Elliott revealed, clearing his throat.

"Mm?"

"I'm really glad you and Blaine broke up," Elliott said slowly to see if Kurt was catching onto what he was trying to say.

"Why?" Kurt raised his eyebrows.

"Because I have feelings for you," Elliott declared but instantly regretted it when he felt Kurt tense up.

"What?" Kurt laughed nervously. "Are you crazy?"

"Why would it be crazy to like you?" Elliott asked softly.

"Because I- I'm me! Boys don't get feelings for Kurt Hummel," Kurt explained, shaking his head.

"I think you're the crazy one," Elliott reassured him. "It's impossible not to love you, Kurt. You're funny, talented, sweet, caring, and I love spending time with you."

"You're amazing," Kurt whispered and leaned closer to Elliott.

Elliott made a surprised noise when he realised that Kurt was going to kiss him. 

"What?" Kurt said and reclined back, a hurt look on his face.

"Sorry, I just wasn't expecting you to, you know." Elliott laughed. "Shall we try this again?"

"Definitely," Kurt replied and moved in closer to Elliott until their lips were touching. 

At first, the kiss was simple, their lips brushing softly past each other. Then, it became more passionate and heated as if they never wanted to stop kissing. Eventually, though, they pulled back to catch their breath.

"Well," Kurt gasped, "that was definitely something." 

"Yeah, but it was amazing," Elliott smiled as he leaned on Kurt's shoulder.


End file.
